<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by KaiCook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956579">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiCook/pseuds/KaiCook'>KaiCook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Dad Philza, Betrayal, Can we normalize other forms of love that aren't romantic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs Therapy, Everyone has something wrong with them, F/F, F/M, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Ranboo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, I'm going to absolutely destroy my character, Mental Illness? never heard of it., Multi, Other, Starts off like fluff and does down hill fast, Techno is the favourite child - Freeform, The Oc is Asexual? I am so yeah, Tommy needs a break, Wilbur needs a punch in the face and a hug, am i projecting? absolutely, no beta we die like wilbur, sbi, soo much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiCook/pseuds/KaiCook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobella just wanted to go home and sleep in her own goddamn bed but somehow ended up stuck in an endless cycle of conflict and war with the very people the make her house a home. </p><p>Now there was no place to call home.</p><p>Also, Fuck you, you green gremlin motherfuc-!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Except the one's that are cannon, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiraeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This a story that is still in the making and I will probably always be editing and improving my writing and thus coming back and editing previous chapters but this is something for me to write and express some personal emotions in a healthy way. Even when it's still a draft I will post it to keep myself motivated, so please don't be afraid to comment.</p><p>This in no way represents the real people behind these characters and is purely based on the characters they play.</p><p>This character does have an established name but you can replace the name with your own using word replacer extension and replacing the name Isolabella and Bella with your own name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scorching sun’s heat was burning down with vengeance against the farmer, a warm but unwelcomed introduction to summer after weeks of non-stop rain as spring left nothing but blossoming flowers behind. Isolabella wiped the sweat from her forehead as the sun gave a painful case of sunburn, her beloved straw hat sitting comfortably on top of her head even with a giant worn-out hole in the middle of it.</p><p>Bella looked miniature standing in the middle of the oversize field, a light layer of dried out mud covering most of her legs and arms as the ground was still soft underfoot from previous weeks of rain, said mud left Bella feeling itchy, picking at thicker patches of it and in desperate need of a shower.</p><p>Why did her brother have to be such a weirdo?</p><p>Farming was a painfully slow process that made her knees ache at night like those old witches in the swamps, lower back begging for relief. Thankfully the diamond hoe was almost out of duration, the bar flashing up in the corner of her eyes, and with less than half the field down Bella committed to the job not finishing until the hoe was done.</p><p>Bella only glanced up once when the cows became too loud and let out startled cries, Mailey a ginger tabby cat that’s been around longer than she had, tormenting the poor creatures until Bella shooed the old cat away, only for the angry ginger cat to hiss and strut away.</p><p>Usually, this would have only taken a day or two to finish but being the only one home, the rest have long spread their wings and left the nest, daily chores like maintaining the field were significantly harder to do.  But Bella did it all wanting to keep this place somewhere to come back home too. Often Bella had to keep going late in the night, to the point a dome had been set up to avoid those annoying phantoms, it connected to massive obsidian walls surrounding the house, farmhouse and fields with multiple sources lighting up the night to keep away unwanted guests.</p><p>Philza built it when they were younger after a partially nasty scare with a skeleton.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Bella grabbed at her hand, clutching it in a death grip against her chest, muttering a range of profanities under her breath. Not paying attention to the diamond hoe Bella hadn’t noticed just how close it was to breaking only for it to snap, a shard accidentally slicing into her palm the rest shading away as it hit the ground. Frustrated tears collected in the corner of her eyes, chest aching and a light buzz spreading from her toes to head.</p><p>
  <strong>Fix the wall.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Feed the animals.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Check on the bees and collect the honey.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mine for resources.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maintain crops.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Eat?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Feed the pets.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Go to Bed?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Repeat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Repeat?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Repeat…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Repeat!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft fur against her leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasps of air released from Bella’s lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chocking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fur?</em>
</p><p>A puff of ginger hair zigzagged between her legs purring in calming delight. Exhaling quietly Bella picked herself up off the ground wrapping a spare cloth around her hand, lastly her whole body shaking itself off like it could shake the stress away.</p><p>That was enough for the day.</p><p>Peeking over the fence, checking on the turtles to make sure the babies were alright, the eggs still hadn’t hatched. <em>Ah, I want baby’ turtles.</em></p><p> The pair walked down the lantern-lit pathway, finally arriving at the front garden, varies species of flowers littering it there seemed to be no order to them. Bella’s favourite had to be the white orchids growing up the side of the house.</p><p>Walking up the cobblestone stairs, two large oak doors opened leading into the house’s main hallway. The fluffy devil rushed past into the kitchen staring expectantly at the girl than to the cupboard and back to her, tail swinging impatiently.</p><p>Bella only shook her head and smile, rummaging through the shelves, light dust covering them and most of the surfaces of the room. Pulling out some leftover fish Bella let the cat at it, before finding a torch.</p><p>Bella lit up the several lanterns over the living room leaving the house in a gentle glow, pausing Bella stared at the pictures over the wall, a bittersweet smile on her face, Philza collected them over the years.</p><p>Walking past them collapsing and going limp against one of the large plush chairs, wincing as her back rested and stretched uncomfortable, wrapping the old red cap off the chair and around her, it had seen better days, the once vibrant royalty red had faded into a light red, tearing at the seams that Bella had sown back together against too many times.</p><p>Soft paws hit her legs but Bella was too tired to move, only when sharp claws dug into her legs did she shoot up glaring down at the devil cat, who jumped up and made himself at home in Bella’s lap, welcoming her soft pats.</p><p>Staring blankly out the window Bella watched over the farm, the sheep and cows heading inside the barn while the pigs where content to stay outside in the mud, green and blue forms seen in the sky overhead. It had changed a lot over the years, so much.</p><p>Resting her eyes for a moment welcoming the rest and relief, her body uncoiled <em>(defenceless)</em> are so long enjoying the silence, drifting off, wanting desperately to cu—</p><p>*Buzz*</p><p>Bella shot up and grabbed the closest thing she had, a spoon if her brother saw her now he might have died of shame. Glancing in mild panic around the room at the shadows and doorways, heart-racing and a lump forming in her throat, this wasn’t normal, not just anyone could get here and—and—</p><p>Another buzz echoed around the room and in an instant, the fight left her body.</p><p>It was the communicator.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes as the bright light of the screen flashed up Bella flicked her wrist, excitement bubbling up, excepting a notification from Philza or Wilbur to explain why the hell he hasn’t come home or even one of the others coming home.</p><p>
  <strong>*Dream invited you to DreamSMP server*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Accept* *Decline* </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What narcissist names their server after them?</em>
</p><p>That was assuming Dream was his real name. Bella didn’t think she had ever met this person before especially with a name like that but at the same time she could recall it, a name without a face. <em>Maybe back when I was jumping servers with Wilbur and Techno? </em></p><p>Maybe it was a mistake, a huge one (sending server request was not taken lightly) but still, mistakes were often made. As if sensing her confusion another notification popped up.</p><p>
  <strong>*Dream wants to send a private message*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Accept* *Decline* </strong>
</p><p>Bella accepted the message out of pure curiosity.</p><p>
  <strong>“hi :) can u please come to collect your gremlins.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had to be.</em>
</p><p>Whatever this Dream person wanted, it involved Tommy (the gremlin of the family) and as much as he was a gremlin child, he was just that a child. Flopping back into the chair, after moving a very displeased ginger cat, Bella stared down at the message.</p><p>
  <strong>“hi :) can u please come to collect your gremlins.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell had Tomm—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gremlins?</em>
</p><p>Bella’s eyes rested on the plural someone else was causing trouble with the gremlin child but who would Tommy get into so much trouble with? Sighing Bella buried her face in her hands, Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur obvious ditched her to join Tommy and stir up as much trouble as possible, at least it explained where the hell he was and was okay not having died in a random ditch. Bella just hoped that her brothers hadn’t managed to piss someone important off, <em>when those two got together they thought they were invincible and trust me they ain’t.</em></p><p>Eyes flicking between her wrist and the window repeatedly with a blank expression Bella didn’t know what to do. It had been months since she had left the server/nest or even seen another person and on an instinctive level, she was itching for a proper conversation with an actual person and not a random cow.</p><p>
  <em>It would be nice…</em>
</p><p>But neither Wilbur nor Tommy invited her and Bella didn’t want to push herself into whatever they were up to, if they wanted her there they would have invited her themselves but… if they were pissing off the wrong person she wanted to have their back. They would for her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“hi :) can u please come to collect your gremlins.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whoever this Dream person was, they didn’t seem too angry or threatening so maybe it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>
  <em>I should go.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They don’t want you there.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They could be in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh, and you’re going to save them?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The distant sound of thunder and phantoms echoed in the background as Bella stared down at her wrist, weighing up her options. Biting at the tip of nails she sat silently before nodding at the air, the urge to protect quickly outweighing everything else.</p><p>Rushing around the house, an almost eager hop in her step that hadn’t been there in a while, skidding past the storage room lined with chest top-to-bottom and picking out the essentials, her favourite pickaxe and sword. Well…maybe not hers pre-say but a sword and pickaxe nonetheless.</p><p>Wings twitching at her side, Bella was itching to get out and finally stretch her wings, smiling fondly. It could be like the old times, Wilbur, Tommy and Bella out to stir some trouble, well, more like Tommy causing trouble while Wilbur cheers him on and Bella is left to clean up the mess/getting them out of there alive.</p><p>Buzzing from head-to-toe Bella picked up her bag full of supplies, tools and food. One last thing to get, stopping pass the living room, Bella collected her beloved partner Mailey and the red cap from the couch, locking the door behind her Bella flicked her wrist.  </p><p>
  <strong>*Accept*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Isolabella left the server*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>